Finale
by EmmyEeveeZorua
Summary: During a particularly painful bout of depression, Emmy Altava does the unthinkable. (AU) (Azran Legacy Spoilers)


**An: Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Level 5.**

* * *

Emmy Altava couldn't take it anymore. Her life was essentially a colossal catastrophe, and she had no one she knew and trusted with her life to help her through it. Sitting in the middle of the living room in her tiny flat, she ran through the list of people she would never see, hear, or speak to again.

She couldn't talk to Uncle Leon. He was in prison, naturally, but she didn't know where in England he was, or if he was even in England anymore. Even if she did know where he was, the young woman doubted that he would have even understood. Her uncle had always shrugged off her worries and questions about the morality of the actions of Targent, and those of her job as well (she hated having to lie every day for three years to two people who trusted her with their lives). Even though he had changed after the events of the Azran Legacy, she still had lingering doubts.

Emmy also knew she couldn't talk to Professor Sycamore. Like Uncle Leon, she had no idea where the man was, or even if he was living as Desmond Sycamore anymore. All she had figured out was that the man was acting as his facade Jean Descole, another person she couldn't contact.

Worst of all, she couldn't contact the two people she loved most: Professor Layton and Luke. Even if they had forgiven her, she still couldn't go back. Not after she had betrayed them for thre years like that. Smiling with them, talking with them, and even pouring what she could of her heart to them. It had been the three most wonderful years of her young life, but it had ended by her own hand.

In a critical moment during her last adventure with her best friends, she had chosen to support her uncle and had held an icicle to the young boy's neck. Why had she done that? Sure, it had helped the man she loved to death regain his sense of humanity, but in doing so, she had almost destroyed the world and had lost the trust of Luke and the Professor.

Even though they had forgiven her, she knew that she would never be worthy of returning to them, no matter what happened, or how much time passed.

Upsetting the rug she had been sitting on, Emmy stood up suddenly and walked towards the door as though in a trance. She ran down the hallway of the shabby flat complex, stopping only once she burst out the door. Looking around frantically, her eyes like that of a frightened animal, the young woman bolted down the street, dodging many pedestrians, and almost knocking one into the street. She didn't look back, not even to check to see where she was going and if danger lurked there. It didn't matter; she wouldn't have cared if danger had been thrust in her path.

Twenty minutes later, Emmy stopped running once she spotted an open field dotted with flowers of many different colors and an old beat up garden shed. Panting slightly, the young woman trotted over to the shed, and tore the door open, almost pulling the rotting slab of wood off its hinges. Ignoring the splinters that had gathered in her hand, she walked into the shed and rummaged around in it, only stopping once she found what she was looking for; a white bottle filled with pale pink pills. A powerful painkiller.

Having found the object of her desire, Emmy walked over to the moldy chair propped up against the wall, and sat down in it. Tears forming in her eyes, she opened the small bottle, and poured 4 of the pills into her outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry, Professor Layton. Luke, I never wanted to hurt you. Professor Sycamore, I'm sorry as well, I feel like a fraud. And Uncle Leon, please don't think any of this is your fault," Emmy choked out, her tears falling full force. "All of you, what I'm about to do has nothing to do with you. It's because of my own horrible self that I'm doing this. It wasn't your fault; none of this is."

Her hand shaking, Emmy brought the pills closer to her lips, and before she could think twice about her actions, the woman gulped the pills down. The deed done, she slumped back on the chair, almost dislodging its back. She had done it. What she had wanted to do ever since her life had fallen apart like the peices of a puzzle. Now, instead of waking up to her horrifying memories and thoughts, she would wake up nothing of the sort. She would never have to face those awful feelings again.

Sighing, Emmy closed her eyes. With luck, she would be dead in twenty minutes or less, unless someone found her. But due to the location of her soon to happen death, she highly doubted that this would happen.

The medicine coursing through her body, the young woman felt a wave of droziness flow through her. A smile spreading across her weary face, Emmy Altava took her last consious breath.

* * *

**AN: There may or not be a second chapter. It depends on if I get Phantom of The Petone updated**


End file.
